


Should've Known

by psychonekochan



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathtub Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Inexperienced Teens, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychonekochan/pseuds/psychonekochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto comes to study for a test, Haruka finds something interesting in his back pack. Shenanigans ensue. </p><p>(Underage because eeeeeeeh, e A e they're like, 17ish?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Known

Makoto’s days were always very busy. He was up bright and early each morning, having breakfast with his family. He loved his brother and sister a lot, but their constant bickering from morning until night wore him out. Practice would always bring back his energy, and he was grateful he and his best friends worked so hard to bring the Iwatobi Swim Club back from the dead. 

It was another school day and his normal after school hangout session with Haruka. He loved keeping the other’s company for a multitude of reasons, and today was no different. The raven haired swimmer looked so beautiful in the pool. His relaxed expression and his aura glowed in the water. Makoto always felt at ease as he watched the other swim carefully. He looked forward to bettering himself every day, but he seemed to find himself looking even more forward to Haru’s swimming. 

He had harbored strong feelings for his classmate and friend for a very long time. They were close, almost like brothers, but the past few years of puberty awoke a new passion within him that he felt for the other teen. Being alone with the other boy was revitalizing in some way. The quiet and solitude, the special bond he had with him. He always looked forward to hanging out alone with Haruka. 

Makoto knocked on the door, adjusting his bag strap, but when there was no answer, he let himself inside.

“Haru, I’m here.” He called out clearly as he kicked his shoes off and headed to the living room to place down his backpack. 

“Haru?” He called out once more, He took a deep breath and smelled the Mackerel the other had eaten for dinner, and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Haru, I’m here. I thought we could study for our English test tomorrow.” He spoke before opening the door; a habit of his. He glanced into the room and saw the other in the tub, just where he knew he’d be. 

“I’d rather stay in here.” Haru replied, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them once more, looking over at Makoto.

“I know, but you’re a student as well as a swimmer. Come on, we really need to do well on this next test.” He smiled, blushing lightly as he reached a hand out toward his best friend. 

Haru sighed and reached for the hand, using Makoto’s strength to help himself stand up. The water droplets cascaded down his wet torso and back into the tub, leaving behind soft resonant tings to ripple throughout the small washroom. It was as if each cried out, wishing to stay with Haru for just a little longer, and to their disappointment they joined the other molecules in the tub. 

Makoto stared, looking at his wet body, and once more Haru’s swimming trunks were on; tight against his waist, thighs, and finally calves. 

“Makoto…Makoto.” The teen spoke, and the brunet’s eyes shot up to greet the other’s lovely blue ones. 

“Ah?”

“Well, I’m out. Let’s go.”

“Oh, o-of course.” Makoto replied, embarrassed. The other had noticed him staring. He hoped Haru didn’t catch on, and knowing Haru had a very linear line of thought, he assumed he hadn’t. 

Makoto left first, heading to the living room and Haruka followed suit, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Ah, aren’t you going to change?” The brunet asked, an eyebrow arched as he eyed the other quizzically.

“No.” Haru replied flatly.

“…Okay. Well, anyway. We should do our homework.” 

Makoto grabbed his backpack and pulled out a textbook and a workbook and a pencil, opening it up to his work he had left off on. As he wrote, he noticed Haru wasn’t moving. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I lost my pencil.”

“Oh, well, just grab one from my bag.” Makoto smiled, forgetting the hidden, embarrassing item lying in the suddenly unsafe bag. As Haru opened it, searching, he caught a glimpse of the magazine. 

“Ah, wait, Haru, let me-” The brunet bit his lip, reaching out for the bag Haru had already clutched to his chest. 

“Is this a dirty mag?” Haru asked, his eyes slightly growing wider. 

“Ah….Ah, p-please don’t look at it.” Was Makoto’s pitiful reply hanging his head.

“But there are no women.”

The brunet shot up, grabbing the bag, and threw it behind him. “Anyway, we need to focus on homework right now, so!” Makoto couldn’t hide his embarrassment. His whole face turned a bright shade of red, and he couldn’t muster up the courage to look at his best friend sitting just an arm’s length away. As he stammered, eyes closed, hoping he’d somehow just magically disappear like some of his favorite action anime heroes, Haru stood up, his towel falling to the floor in a turquoise puddle, and grabbed the bag once more. 

Makoto’s eyes shot open and he reached for the bag, but in his seated position he wasn’t tall enough to grab the bag from the other. “Come on, Haru, just leave it-” he whined, and to his horror, Haruka opened the bag, and dropped it once more. All that remained in his hand was the magazine. 

“Wow. These guys are built.” He muttered, flipping through. His eyes shone in wonder. 

“Ah, please, Haru. I’m begging you.” the brunet cried out, his hands covering his face as he rocked back and forth, mortified.

“I don’t look anything like them, though.”

“Huh?” Makoto looked up only to be confronted by Haru’s face, their noses almost touching.

“If this is what you like, then why do you constantly ogle my body?”

Makoto was in a state of shock. With his hair standing on end and his heart beating much too fast to be normal, he let out a strangled cry as a response. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. Mortified Makoto was an injured fish in open water. 

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he shouted, eyes welling up with tears. Haru reached toward him, his thumb wiping under Makoto’s left eye where a tear had fallen. He gasped, the gentle reaction sweet yet unexpected. 

“I’m not stupid, Makoto.” Haruka whispered, kneeling next to the other. He leaned forward, face getting closer his best friend’s.

“I didn’t-!” The brunet gasped as Haru’s lips pressed against his own softly. His hands immediately reached to the other’s chest, pushing him away, but Haru grabbed the hands, holding onto them as he continued the kiss. 

Makoto wasn’t sure if what was happening was a dream or not. Haruka’s lips were warm and soft, and slightly wet. He shivered as he felt the wet, prodding tongue against his closed lips, and he grunted. The noise that left his mouth allowed Haru the access he sought, and Makoto shut his eyes, not sure what to do in the moment. 

The raven haired swimmer grunted lightly before pulling away, frowning. “This is what you want, isn’t it? Why aren’t you kissing me back?”

Makoto opened his eyes. “Of course, but I’m just…” He brought a hand to his lips. Wet. “I’m just surprised.”

Haru nodded, standing up. He grabbed the bag once more, taking a pencil out and sat back down. As if nothing happened. He opened his own notebook and started working on his homework. 

Makoto sat there, chest heaving, face beet red, watching his best friend act normally. What the Hell was all that about?

“Wait wait, Haru?” Makoto muttered, reaching out to Haru’s hand, stopping him from writing. The raven haired swimmer looked up, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Why did you do that? Kiss me?”

Haru sighed, looking over his shoulder, away from Makoto. “It’s what people do when they like each other. Right?” he stated as-a-matter-of-factly, skin changing color a little more. Makoto wouldn’t have been able to tell, but he watched the other’s ears turn red. He blushed, putting a hand to his mouth for a moment. He thought he was going to get sick with all the killer whales swimming about in his stomach. He hadn’t felt so much anxiety in such a long time. 

“S-so, you like me, then?”

Haru turned his head around, gazing at the other and nodded.

Makoto was never planning on telling his best friend of his true feelings, ever. But Haru did, and in the most in-your-face way he possibly could have. 

“Hey, what’s the answer to number three?”

“How can you possibly be concentrating on homework right now?!” A sheer look of shock had taken over Makoto’s face, and he stood up, shouting as it was too hard to keep his passionate frustration inside a moment longer. 

“I get here, you confess, you kiss me, and now everything’s fine?”

“What, was it not enough for you?”

“Wha-?!”

In a moment, as fluid as if he were in water, Haru stood and jutted his chin up, crashing his lips against Makoto’s. The swiftness blindsided the larger teen and as he tried breaking away, his back collided with the wall. There was nowhere for him to go, nowhere for him to hide from his embarrassment. The orcas were running into his stomach lining, trying to break free. 

“Stop!” he shouted, and Haru pulled away angrily. 

“What now?”

“What do you mean, ‘what now?’ I thought we’d talk!” The brunet retorted, huffing. He felt as if he just swam a mile and beat his fastest time.

“Why ‘talk’ when we can ‘do?’” Haru’s reply was quick and to the point.

Makoto bit his lip, having a hard time coming up with something to say. “J-just give me a moment, okay? My mind’s all messed up.”

Haru sighed, shaking his head. 

“Why does that even matter? Look. You like me and I like you. That’s it, right? Now…” the raven haired teen shook his head, his bangs falling back into their rightful place and his blue eyes pierced Makoto’s soft green ones. 

“What are we gonna do about it?”

“Haru, I just don’t know.”

“Stop thinking about it, and just…you know. Be free.”

Makoto frowned. “That’s not funny.”

“I’m being serious.” Haru looked down, grabbing a hand at Makoto’s side and brought it up between them, his slender fingers entwining with the brunet’s larger ones. Makoto’s eyes lingered on the soft, pleasantness that emanated from Haru’s hand, and then he glanced up, looking once more into Haru’s. 

“We just confessed, and now you want to do that kind of thing?” he muttered, and he was pretty sure his face was going to be permanently red. 

“Now’s a good a time as any.” 

The brunet heaved a heavy sigh and nodded.

“Okay.” he cracked a smile, and Haru did as well. 

“Good. Now that we’re on the same page, let’s go.”

“Ah, wait, where are we…” Makoto’s mind wasn’t working as well as he hoped it would, but it did manage to guess where they were headed to, and as they stopped in front of the room, he had guessed right.

“I want my first time here.”

“Honestly, I figured that.” Was the brunet’s weak reply as he stared at the tub. 

“It’s going to be a tight fit, but I don’t mind if you don’t.” Haruka spoke softly, his fingers grabbing at his waist band and began prying off his bathing suit. 

“Ah, Haru, aren’t we going to change the water?”

“No. I like it cold.” 

“…Just like a pool.” Makoto was starting to dread this. It was going to be his first time, too, but something felt like it would be a little lackluster than he always imagined it. 

“Come here.”

Hesitantly, the brunet walked toward the tub, eyes taking in Haru’s perfect, naked body. His waist downward gleamed softly, still slightly damp from the swimsuit. He was already half way there, and Makoto gulped. Even in his wildest dreams, Haruka was never so straightforward. 

Maybe it was time for him to let things just be. 

Makoto stood next to the tub and leaned forward, kissing the raven haired teen softly. Haru, the more willing teen, moaned softly, bringing his hands to reach around Makoto’s neck to pull him in closer. The brunet gasped, feeling the other’s wet tongue press against his lips and he opened his mouth slightly. He never would have guessed it; him and Haru making out that day, let alone what they were going to do next.

As Makoto was preoccupied, still trying to wrap his head around all of this, the other’s hands explored him, rubbing up and down his chiseled back, feeling the shifting muscles beneath his clothes. One hand made its way toward his chest, and Haruka started to push his school blazer off. Blushing hard, Makoto obliged, shrugging it off and let it fall to the tile floor beneath him. Then the deft fingers began unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled away, huffing softly. 

“You really want to go through with this?”

Haru frowned, nodding.

Makoto let out an audible sigh, shaking his head. What were they even doing? He couldn’t imagine the other wanting to do something like this ever. And how perfect was it that they were in his empty home? He wondered if they were at his house, with the kids, would he have ever gone this far? He cursed himself for not asking the other to come over to his own home, but it was too late. He was already turned on, and Haru was much more than willing. 

“Let me just do it, okay?” He muttered, shaky fingers working on undoing his tie, then making quick work of his shirt. Every article of clothing fell to the floor, and he didn’t mind in the slightest. His perfect chest, a sight Haru had seen plenty of times, was now before him under a new circumstance. As he worked to undo his belt and let his pants and underwear fall, Haru chuckled. 

Makoto glared at the other, cheeks flaring. He started pulling his pants back up.

“I just never thought I’d get you this far.” 

Glaring daggers into Haru, he let his pants fall once more and he stepped out of them before removing his socks. Finally, he was as naked as the other teen.

“You never laugh, and now you do for such a dumb reason.”

“Shut up and just get over here.” Haru moved over some, giving Makoto enough room to step into the tub. 

“I think you should sit down.” The raven haired teen spoke, staring straight at the other’s endowment. It was stiff and rigid, of course under the circumstances. 

Makoto stepped in, shivering for a moment, and did as the other instructed. The tub was cold against his back, and he shut his eyes quickly, hoping it would warm up soon. He felt hands on his legs, pushing his slightly parted legs together, and he could feel skin touching skin and a slight weight. When he opened one eye, Haru was sitting on top of him, eyes closed lightly, and leaning in. The brunet’s first instinct was to recoil backward, and Haru’s lips met his chin, but the raven haired teen didn’t mind. He continued, leaving soft kisses down Makoto’s neck, his hands exploring his broad chest. 

“Ah, Ha-Haru.” While the water was cold, his body felt like it was burning. Haru’s movements were careful, and for a moment he wasn’t questioning it all. And why should he? Haru seemed to be just fine. He reached out, pulling Haruka against his chest, and he kissed him again. For the first time that afternoon, he was passionate about it. The kisses were sloppy, but that was to be expected from his inexperience. The raven haired teen let out another soft noise, matching the brunet’s passion. Slipping his wet hand between them, Haru reached for the brunet’s stiff flesh, grasping it and stroking it quickly. 

“Ah, w-wait, Haru. Don’t!” He cried out, holding back a moan. 

“I just wanted to make sure it was ready.”

“Ah, ready?” He glanced down at Haru’s movements and realized what he was about to do. 

“Wait, wait, you can’t just jump on it!” He put a hand over his face, embarrassed by the words that had to leave his mouth. He hadn’t seen a lot of porn, but he had read up on it. He reached around Haru, letting a finger rub against the entrance he was to use. The raven haired teen’s head shot up, eyes wide. 

“Ah, Ma-Makoto.” He shuddered, laying on the brunet’s chest. The digit circled the entrance for a few moments before finally dipping in. 

“You’re just going to have to bear with it for a little bit. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Makoto’s voice was low and soft, taking this moment seriously as the finger plunged into Haru deep and pulled out, before sinking into him once more. 

“Hey, look at me.” Makoto reached for Haru’s chin, tilting it upward. His wide eyes held back a few tears, and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before the brunet leaned forward and pulled Haru’s face closer, kissing him softly as he pressed a second digit inside. 

Makoto took his time letting it enter, and Haruka seemed to be grateful as their kissing grew more and more passionate. The fingers moved in and out easily, and he splayed them, twisting and forcing the tight entrance open. 

“Ah, it’s-it’s coming in.” Haruka moaned, shuddering. 

“What, the water?”

The raven haired teen nodded, biting his lip. 

“It’s cold.” 

“Would have felt better if we drew a new bath.”

“N-no, my baths are always cold. I…I like it.” Haru looked away some, his eyes shining and his face flushed a gorgeous red. Makoto chuckled, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

“I should've known.”

The digits did what they wanted, drawing in water with each scissoring motion, and Haruka shook his head. 

“N-no more. I’m fine…Pull them out.”

“But it’s your first time, I don’t want to hurt-”

“I don’t mind. Just pull them out.”

Makoto complied, removing them. He looked at the smaller teen on top of him, chest heaving and lips slightly parted. 

“I don’t think this is going to work in the tub.”

“No, it will. Move down some.”

The brunet wriggled himself downward, his back no longer parallel to the side of the tub. His neck rested comfortable on the lip of the tub, and Haru took a moment to position himself, grasping the other’s erection and stroking it a bit, making sure he was fully hard. 

“Feel good?”

“Don’t ask me that!” 

Haru let out a soft, sweet laugh as he positioned his legs on each outer side of Makoto’s and dropped his body slowly. 

Makoto gasped as he felt the tip of his flesh rub against Haru’s entrance, and he held his breath as the other lowered himself onto him. 

Haru bit his lip, groaning and shaking above him, and Makoto’s hands reached for his shoulders. 

“Hey! Hey, we don’t have to do this.” he whispered, his voice and eyes showing concern.

“But I want this!” 

There was determination behind Haruka’s tears, and Makoto nodded, letting the other take as much time as he needed. 

A full minute went by, and finally he was completely full. 

The brunet brought a hand to his mouth, stifling the loud moans that escaped between his lips. Haruka was so tight and so warm. His body was squeezing him. He had never felt anything like it before. 

By then, both were panting, the excruciating pain and time worked them up.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked, looking up at the other who for once towered over him. 

Haru didn’t speak, but he nodded, and his hands reached the edges of the tub. He lifted his small frame up, and Makoto could feel the shocking difference in temperature on his flesh. He shivered, and then Haru dropped down. 

“Ah, Haru! Not so rough.” He warned, seeing the pain written all over the other’s face. But it did not stop him from being rough with his movements. Soon the other was bouncing in a comfortable rhythm, and both were crying out for the other. The inexperienced teens did not last long, and soon Makoto’s strangled cry reverberated off the bathroom walls as he came inside the other. 

“Ah, did you just-”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t last very long.” Makoto’s reply was winded, and Haruka smiled. 

“It’s fine.” The raven haired teen slowly stood up, and the brunet could see his essence drip down the other’s inner thigh. His eyes landed on Haru’s erection and he frowned. 

“I’m sorry, you haven’t…”

The raven haired teen shook his head. 

“It’s fine. Just give me a little bit.” 

Makoto nodded, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

“….Dammit!” The two in the tub made it overflow, and his clothes were drenched, but he had nothing else to wear. Reluctantly, he picked them up and left the bathroom, ringing them out and putting them on in the changing room. 

As he placed the clothes back on, he could hear Haru in the other room, jacking off. 

“Ah, ah, there! There, right there. Ah, yes! Yes!”

Makoto placed a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and face rosey red. He had never heard Haru vocalize his pleasure like that. Not even when they shared their first time moments before. Just what the Hell was the other doing?

Haruka opened the bathroom door, looking satisfied, and his swimsuit was back on. 

“Ah, Haru?”

“Don’t worry. I cleaned up.” A fresh blast of blush entered Makoto’s cheeks once more and Haruka walked toward him.

“Maybe you should go home and change. I’ll do fine on the test. Go home and study.” Haru kissed the Makoto’s cheek quickly before heading for the kitchen. 

\---  
Just like that, Makoto made his way home. When greeted by his family, his mother and father looked at him with alarm. 

“What happened to you?”

Drenched, face flushed, and sluggish, Makoto shook his head. It looked like he had seen a ghost. And maybe he had. Whoever he was with was no Haru he knew, anyway.

“…I don’t really want to talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction. ;//v//; <3 I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. u//w u  
> It might contain a second chapter later on, so that poor Makoto gets to have some fun the way he wants it. ;//v ; This was for a friend of mine, and next one I write will be MakotoxRin. Please look forward to it! ~;///U///;~
> 
> Also: Brunet=male. Brunette=female. Blond=male. Blonde=female. This has been a tip from your friendly neighborhood psycho. <3
> 
> Also o 3 o So, I wouldn't have broken the page up in this way, but it's so much harder to see where paragraphs begin and end without the indent. So I apologize if it looks ridiculous do to the obvious paragraph breaks. ; 3 ;~


End file.
